Eldarion's Bane
by SunStar706
Summary: Eldarion's greatest weakness is true love. This story is about his internal conflicts upon struggling to accept that the ones he loves are not always there for him, and he can not be there for them. Contains 7 short stories about Eldarion when he is between the ages of 20 and 220. Rated T only for story number 5. Chainlink A


Love: Eldarion's Bane

_Eldarion's greatest weakness is true love. He has always been allowed to love. For 20 years, he lived happily, but it was obvious that love would hurt him. For a year after Landion was born, he spent most of his time throwing and catching a ball with his best friend, Ailduin. He would throw and catch perfectly, only because of the cold fury blazing through his veins. He was always particularly upset when a family member or friend was injured (which was a pity because it happened a lot). Here we are showing you Eldarion's weaknesses in love, for it impacts his life very much._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A new chainlink here. I am writing this one quite excitedly, because I finally got out of a dreadful school day. Yet that does not matter, this story is not about my personal matters, it's about Eldarion's. If you have not read any of my other chainlinks, they can be accessed through my profile. Now go read Whimpers or Family Tree.**

**You done? Good. This story will make a lot more sense now, because my chainlinks all have the same pairing.**

**Are you finally ready to read? Good. Let it commence.**

**-ICOIP**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eldarion: 20

Landion: 16

Eldarion hated arguing with his parents, but he needed to right now. They were going to sail to Valinor, which was stupid, yet oddly sensible. There was a knock on his bedroom door. Landion walked in and sat down next to Eldarion and put his arm around him. It calmed Eldarion down, oddly enough. He unfurled from his ball, and lent against Landion's shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

With one look at each other, they had immediately fallen in love. Kaylin and Eldarion were obviously made for one another. Kaylin was a shield maiden of Rohan and Eldarion was the king of Gondor, Greenwood, Lothlorien, and Imladris. Perhaps their social statuses were quite different, but no enough to stop them from falling in love. Kaylin's father had sent her to Gondor to discuss some ledger corrections from his wheat fields that supplied both Rohan and Gondor. Eldarion had flopped into the meeting in his robe and crown, looking particularly unhappy (to be in crown, robe, and meeting) but had perked up quite a lot at first sight of Kaylin. Kaylin felt about the same as Eldarion. But put aside all that, they were married quite happily three months later.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eldarion/Kaylin/Ailduin: 32

Landion/Lothiel: 28

Eldarion sat outside the door of the healing wards in pure agony, with his head on Ailduin's shoulder.

"Honestly, Dari, babies aren't that bad." Ailduin assured him for the millionth time, yet Eldarion was next to inconsolable.

"He's right, you know." said Landion, who had been in similar agony while his daughter was being born 3 months earlier. Yet both Rina and Lothiel had been fine, and they had all left the experience quite happy about it. Ailduin had had a similar experience last month, yet Toross and Tasar hadn't been particularly well after they'd been born. Elanil hadn't been so well herself, and had kept alive out of will and stubbornness. The door of the healing ward swung open, and one of the healers, Khyrmin, stepped out.

"Well, Lord Eldarion, it's been done. The little boy is fine, as is Kaylin. You can-"

"Thanks, Khyrmin! And please drop the 'Lord!'" Eldarion leapt up, and ran in the open door. Kaylin was lying on the bed, the little boy in her arms. Eldarion kissed her on the cheek. Kaylin smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Dari. So's he. What do you think we should name him?" It was one of those times that Eldarion wished that Aragorn and Legolas could be there to hold him and love him while he cried. Eldarion was too upset and happy to answer. He let her hug him, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eldarion/Ailduin/Kaylin/Elanil: 38

Landion/Lothiel: 34

Rina/Toross/Tasar/Mykar: 6

Cythril/Zentha: 4

Nithroel: 2

Those 7 children. Eldarion did not know how they were still playing together. All of the arguing and tussling. But now they were playing peacefully. Toross, Tasar, and Mykar were happily throwing a ball around (Mykar is Eldarion and Kaylin's oldest child, Toross and Tasar are Ailduin and Elanil's Twin boys.). Rina was teaching Cythril and Zentha (Cythril is Mykar's younger sister, Zentha is Rina's) to make daisy chains. Nithroel (Ailduin and Elanil's youngest child and only daughter) was watching everyone in interest from her seat on Ailduin's lap. All the adults were sitting under the birch tree in a forest clearing. It was a very sweet moment. Until Tasar overthrew the ball and hit his mother squarely in the head.

"Tasar!" She hollered, "What was that for?" Tasar shrank under his mother's withering gaze.

"I'm sorry, Mother." He said, and came to sit down next to her. Suddenly Cythril (who seemed to have unexplained and unconfirmed unnatural powers) shrieked. Eldarion was up like a shot, knowing that his daughter often had horrible visions that turned out to be true.

"What is it, iel nin, what is wrong?"

"Orcs." All the color drained from Eldarion's face, as he pulled a small knife, which he had always kept with him, out of his scabbard. It had only one use, which was not fighting. The blade was glowing brilliant blue. Ailduin came up behind him and looked at the blade. Landion had pulled his own out of its scabbard. It was also glowing. He quickly sheathed it, jumped to his feet, and yanked his usual sword out. So did Ailduin and Eldarion. Landion came over to the other two men.

"What are they going to do?"

"Well, some of them can fight." Said Eldarion, "But not the children. Kaylin! Elanil! Lothiel! Tul-hi!" They ran over. "Cin magol." They slipped their swords out.

"We will take the children back. It's only 20 minutes to that big field thing." Said Kaylin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eldarion stared down at his son. The boy was covered in bloody bandages. Instead of helping Toross and Tasar bring Rina, Cythril, Zentha, and Nithroel to Minas Tirith, He tried to stay and fight. Being stabbed at least 20 times in various places and kept fighting was very impressive for a 6 year old. He had pulled a classic Boromir.

"Please stay, Ion nin." Eldarion whispered to Mykar, "I cannot loose you." That may or may not have been the reason why Mykar lived.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eldarion/Kaylin /Elanil/Ailduin: 220

Landion/Lothiel: 216

Rina/Mykar/Toross/Tasar: 188

Cythril/Zentha: 186

Nithroel: 184

It was the worst decision Eldarion had ever made. Surely, he would be merited to stay with his children a bit longer. Yet he was going to sail anyway. _Bad idea! Bad Idea! Really bad idea! _ It was what he had to do, Eldarion knew it. The 6 of them were sailing to Valinor. That was what was happening. Yes, that's what they would do. It was final.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Standing on the front of the ship next to Landion, Eldarion stared at the shore 500 metres away. 400 metres, 300 metres, 200 metres, 100 meters. The shore was very clear now, and he could see his fathers, Legolas and Aragorn, staring back at him. Maybe it was a good idea to come after all. Eldarion didn't know. His brain was in a muddle. The ship bumped on to the shore. Landion and Ailduin turned behind him. Eldarion turned to follow. He gripped Landion's hand for support as the stepped onto the shores of the Undying Lands. He stood there for a minute, then let go of Landion's hand and threw himself into Aragorn's arms.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Good story? Hope so. Elvish translations:**

**Ion nin-my son**

**Iel nin-my daughter**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ICOIP**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Eldarion's greatest weakness is true love. He has always been allowed to love. For 20 years, he lived happily, but it was obvious that love would hurt him. For a year after Landion was born, he spent most of his time throwing and catching a ball with his best friend, Ailduin. He would throw and catch perfectly, only because of the cold fury blazing through his veins. He was always particularly upset when a family member or friend was injured (which was a pity because it happened a lot). Here we are showing you Eldarion's weaknesses in love, for it impacts his life very much._


End file.
